Wasp
Janet van Dyne is the board member of the company founded by her father, Pym Technologies. When the CEO of Pym Technologies, Darren Cross, attempted to create and sell a new weapon based on her father's Ant-Man Suit, van Dyne reunited with her good friend Hank and, along with an ex-con named Scott Lang as the new Ant-Man, was able to defeat Cross. After these events, Hank found the possibility of saving his wife due to Lang's first experience in the Quantum Realm, from which van Dyne was finally being offered a suit, to become the new holder of the mantle of Wasp. Over the course of another year, Van Dyne would train alongside Lang, while forming a close friendship with him,and also faced Ava Starr when she became a threat to their planes of rescue. van Dyne reconciled with Lang and resumed her romantic relationship with him. Van Dyne was among the random people who turned to ashes following Thanos' success in assembling his Infinity Gauntlet and wiping out half the population. However, she was resurrected along with all the other victims, where she aided Captain America and the Avengers in defeating Thanos and his army during the Battle of Earth. Biography Janet was born into the wealthy family of Vernon van Dyne, owner of Van Dyne industries. Not much is known about Janet's early life, but she received formal schooling and has always been close to her parents and brothers. Janet quickly achieved high social status and used her wealth and fame to try to bring aid to those who needed it. She joined charities and did many other things to achieve this goal, but felt her calling was more along the lines of crime-fighting. Janet asked Van Dyne Industries' top scientist, Hank Pym, to make her a superhero. Pym, luckily, had been working on a device that, when worn like a harness, allowed the user to reduce their size to that of an ant. The lab was invaded by Hydra agents in exo-suits after one of Pym's inventions, to which Janet responded by demonstrating to Pym that his harness could also allow the user to grow in size as well, an ability she used to drive off the Hydra goons. Janet soon joined the Avengers and aided them on many of their exploits, her growing and shrinking powers lending them a massive advantage against many adversaries. Personality Janet demonstrated a focused and determined personality when she was able to utilize the EMP Communication Device to control the Ants with ease and proved herself a hyper-competent hero when compared to Scott Lang. Janet is very energetic and friendly. She loves having fun and usually has an optimistic outlook on life. She loves to help her fellow teammates and whenever she sees that someone is upset, she does her best to cheer them up. Janet is enthusiastic about being an Avenger, and crime fighting in general. She is also extremely clever and resourceful, and even sneaky, which proves to be her greatest asset.Her relationship with Scott had gotten strained following the latter using their technology to help Captain America violate the Sokovia Accords and seemingly "destroyed" the Ant-Man suit. She was initially still angry at him and gave him cold responses up until the point where Scott revealed he had in fact saved it. The two soon mended their relationship, with Scott even wanting her as a partner. Powers and Abilities * Size Manipulation: Similar to the Ant-Man's suit, Janet is able to reduce herself to the size of an insect by using Pym Particles in the belt of the suit to distance her atoms, effectively compacting her physical structure and allowing her to shrink down and grow whenever necessary. ** Size Reduction:: Janet can also reduce her size to sub-microscopic, although she generally deems a height of six inches as most functional. *** Superhuman Durability:'''When decreased in size, Janet is much resistant to injury, enough to survive falls from great heights and other impacts that would injure or kill even normal sized humans. She has Survived being hit by rocket like fireballs. ** '''Size Addition: Janet can increase her size to a maximum of about 120 feet in height. * Bioelectric Energy Manipulation: With the densification of Janet's body mass comes increased bioelectricity, which she can channel into blasts fired from her hands. These blasts can cause damage to people and objects much larger than Janet. also, she can use the energy to be protected by a force field that resembles a bubble. * Bilingual: In addition to English, Jan has been taking Maori lessons, with overall success. * Superhuman Strength: At normal size, Janet's strength is proportional for a woman of her build, age, and height who engages in moderate daily exercise. ** Supersized Form: When supersized, she has superhuman strength, able to lift things much larger than herself, punch through solid rock, and hold back landslides. ** Reduced Size Form: When reduced in size, Janet's muscle density is noticeably increased, hinting that her strength may indeed be proportionally superhuman at tiny size, able to easily overpower enemies when shrunken down. * Winged Flight: As Wasp, Janet has four artificial insect-like wings that grant her the ability to fly. The wings appear when she shrinks below a certain size, somewhere around a few inches tall. By utilizing, Janet can fly at impressive speeds and maneuver with great agility with ease, as evidenced when a knife was thrown at her while she was shrunken down. She was able to fly from the center of San Francisco to Japan in a matter of minutes. She can also use the wings at full-size as blunt-force weapons. * Insect Manipulation: Janet can use electromagnetic waves to communicate and control insects, primarily ants. The device uses electromagnetic waves to mimic pheromones and stimulate the olfactory nerve center of insect-sized organisms. * Genius-Level Intellect: Janet is an expert in many fields of science. She seems to have a passion in chemistry and physics. * Expert Businesswoman: Janet's business acumen has risen to the point she was able to secure for herself a stable position in Pym Technologies's board. She possessed enough power in the company to have the deciding vote to remove Hank Pym, the company's founder and CEO, from the company. * Expert Martial Artist: Janet has trained in martial arts since she was a child. Janet employs a mixed martial art including elements of Muay Thai, Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, Judo, and Aikido. She easily defeated Winter Solider in hand to hand combat. As she shrinks and regrows in an instant, the power behind her attacks, combined with her already superhuman strength and combat skills, allow for her to defeat the most skilled of combatants within a fraction of a second. * Master Acrobat: Janet demonstrates tremendous agility and physical prowess, such as sprints, midair flips, and perfect balance. Janet incorporates gymnastics and acrobatics into her fighting style as she battles opponents, notably dodging a knife thrown at her while shrunken, then using it as a platform to continue her assault. Equipment *'EMP Communication Device': Earpieces made by Hank Pym that allow her to control insects, which she and Hank trained Scott Lang to do. *'Wasp Suit': A prototype for an upgraded version of her mother's shrinking suit was given to her by her father so that she could become the new Wasp. Like the Ant Man suit, it can manipulate its wearer's size while simultaneously enhance both the wearer’s density and strength, allowing for her to gain superhuman strength and near-invulnerability when shrunk. Relationships *Hank Pym - Close Ally *Scott Lang/Ant-Man - Best Friend, Trainee, Partner and Love Interest *X-Con Security Consultants **Luis **Kurt **Dave *Ava Starr/Ghost *Cassie Lang *Avengers **Steve Rogers/Captain America **Iron Man **Sam Wilson/Falcon **Clint Barton/Hawkeye **Scarlet Witch **James Rhodes/War Machine **Peter Parker/Spider-Man **Bruce Banner/Hulk - Savior **Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel **T'Challa/Black Panther **Shuri **Dora Milaje **Okoye **M'Baku **Winter Soldier **Peter Quill/Star-Lord **Rocket Raccoon **Drax the Destroyer **Groot **Mantis **Nebula **Thor **Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange **Wong **Pepper Potts **Valkyrie **Korg **Miek **Gamora **Howard the Duck Weaknesses * It is possible to use Janet's own size against her. Giant-Girl can lose her balance in small spaces when supersized, and it is more damaging if she falls over when giant, because of her greater mass. When giant, Janet also makes a very large target. When reduced in size, Janet is more vulnerable to damage despite her higher muscle density. As Wasp, it is far easier to damage her due to her tiny size. * It is also possible to remove all her powers completely by doing significant enough damage to her suit. In its first incarnation, the suit's functionality was tied to the a headset contained in the mask. When it was destroyed, Janet lost her powers until her suit was replaced. Trivia * Janet likes that fact that her suit changes with her size, because it gives her a more diverse wardrobe. She also spends much of her spare time dreaming up alternate costume designs. * Janet used to play Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots with her brothers when she was younger. * Jan thinks towering over other people is quite fun, which is not surprising, but with noting. * Despite her wealth, Janet had issues with tax payments for a time. This was probably simply forgetfulness Category:Marvel Category:Fictional character Category:Avenger Category:Ant-Man Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:ANTMAN AND THE WASP CHARACTERS